Heart Attack
by iAmDaRkErThAnBlAcK
Summary: Jade Broke Up With Beck Two Weeks Ago and Now Jade is Andre's New Girlfriend When Beck is Still in love with jade . One-Shot


Beck's POV

Jade Broke up with me… this time for good. How I know that because it's been 2 Weeks and jade did not ask me to take her back…

_Flashback_

I was getting out of my car then some cheerleaders come up to me "Hey Beck" a girl said "Hi" I Said After That They Started Talking With Me Then Jade Walked Up to me  
"Beck we Need to Talk! And You" She Said Pointing at the Cheerleaders "Go Away!" She Said As The Cheerleaders run Then Jade Turned to me "Beck… I Am Tired of You having girls all around you and your always entertaining them so… were through" She Said "What?! I Was not entertaining them they were just talking to me" I Said "You Mean Flirting" She Said "Your Overreacting" I Said " Why Do you care I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" She Said Walking Away " Jade! " I Shouted but she continues .

Flashback End  
  
Jade's POV

I Broke Up With Beck 2 Weeks Ago and now I'm plotting something to make him jealous  
" Jade… I love you and will you be my girlfriend?" Andre Asked in front of the whole school and the school was like saying aw's and cute " Yes! " I said " Then I walked up to beck and said "let's be friends" at first he frowned the smiled looking at the floor then said " Sure Jade " He Said then walked away

Beck's POV

I Just saw my best friend confessing he's love to jade and Jade Said.. Yes She Walked Up to me and said " Let's Be Friends " I Frowned but I have to act supportive so I smiled then said " Sure Jade " Then I ran to the janitor's closet cause I know no one will look in there guess what I do…I Cried How Could you andre I love jade you know it but you just take her !

**Time Skip : 3 Weeks Later**

I drove to school and get out of my car and saw andre and jade all lovey-dovey together  
I never thought It'd hurt so bad I get to my locker and grab all my stuffs and get to my class  
"Hello Class" Our Teacher Mr. Ferrero Said "In 3 Days There will be a full moon jam and I want all of you to participate even those who can't sing very good you have to participate because I will base all of your grades in that And this is a project and the song has to be written by you available is solo's and duets no group Understood?" Mr. Ferrero Asked We All Nodded

* * *

**Time Skip : 1 Day Later **  
**  
**I'm in my Room Working On My Song For The Full Moon Jam 2 days after today and then some words popped into my mind and I smiled cause I know this is heart ache is an inspiration for writing a song so I sing it "Baby you've got me sick, I don't know what I did, Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah Got your voice in my head Saying let's just be friends Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah " then I wrote it down on a paper . I lie down on my bed then sleep

The Next Day

I Woke Up At the sound of my alarm clock beeping so I stand take a shower put my clothes on and drove to school I Got Out of my car and then I saw jade ,andre acting all mushy mushy together _why is seeing you with him doesn't feel right jade… why? _I thought as I walked to my locker grab my stuff and go to my class

**Time Skip : After School**

It's After school and I was about to go to my car when I saw Tori , Cat , Robbie Walking towards me " Hey Beck " They Said " Hi… Why Are you not hanging out with Jade and Andre? " I Asked " oh because they don't want anyone disturbing them " Robbie Said " I Don't Understand why they don't want anyone to hangout with them "Tori Said " I Miss Hanging Out With Jade " Cat Said " Cat We All do and see you later I have to work on my project " I Said " You Mean your actually trying to write a song for Mr. Ferrero's Class " Tori Said " Yeah And I Kinda' Started on it so –" I was Cut off " We Want to hear it " They Said " Fine. Get in my car and you' will hear it in my house " I Said As They get in my car and I got in to I drove to my house and guided them to my room and they all sat in my bed " Sing The Song! " They Shouted " Okay but after I finish this writing some words on it " I Said Take a Pencil And A Paper then Words Popped into my brain and I write it " So You Have The Words ?" Cat Asked "Yeah I Got Them " I Said " Sing It and say the title first okay " Robbie Said " Fine. The Title is Heart attack . " I Said "Baby you've got me sick, I don't know what I did, Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah Got your voice in my head Saying let's just be friends Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah I'm trying to be okay, I'm trying to be alright But seeing you with him, Just don't feel right, And I'm like Ow! Never thought it'd hurt so bad Getting over you-oo and Ow! You're giving me a heart attack, Looking like you do-oo Cause you're all I ever wanted, Thought you would be the one that's Ow! Giving me a heart attack Getting over you-oo Yeah " I Sing " Wow we Did not know you were so awesome at Song writing " They Said " Thanks " I said " We Better get going and bye " They Said

**Time Skip : Full Moon Jam**

" Okay Beautiful Singing Andre And Jade . " Our Principal Said as Jade And Andre or as they call 'Jandre' walks off the stage to their seats " Now for the first time Beck Oliver is singing and he wrote this song" He Said As I Walk to the stage and he gets off of it " Hey Every one This Song is for my ex-girlfriend that I'd rather not tell her name cause she knows who she is" I Said "Baby you've got me sick, I don't know what I did, Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah Got your voice in my head Saying let's just be friends Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah I'm trying to be okay, I'm trying to be alright But seeing you with him, Just don't feel right, And I'm like Ow! Never thought it'd hurt so bad Getting over you-oo and Ow! You're giving me a heart attack, Looking like you do-oo Cause you're all I ever wanted, Thought you would be the one that's Ow! Giving me a heart attack Getting over you-oo Yeah Baby now that you're gone I can't stand dumb love songs Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah  
Everyone's telling me I'm just too blind to see How you messed me up I'm better off now, yeah I'm trying to be okay, I'm trying to be alright But seeing you with him, Just don't feel right,  
And I'm like Ow! Never thought it'd hurt so bad Getting over you-oo and Ow!  
You're giving me a heart attack, Looking like you do-oo Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one that's Ow! Giving me a heart attack Getting over you-oo  
Ohhhhhhh Ow! Yeah every time look like that Ow! Ohhhhhhh Ow! You're giving me a heart attack But seeing you with him, Just don't feel right, And I'm like Ow! Never thought it hurt so bad Getting over you-oo And Ow! You're giving me a heart attack, Looking like you do-oo  
Cause you're all I ever wanted, Thought you would be the one that's Ow! Giving me a heart attack Getting over you-oo Ow! Yoooooouuu You're are all I ever wanted Ow! Yeeaahhhhhhh Yeah every time you look like that Ow! C'mon You're all I ever wanted Ow!  
You're giving me a heart attack Ow!" I Sing Everyone was clapping 'Jandre' was wide eyed tori, Robbie and cat were Cheering and I get off the stage as Torocat **( Tori , Robbie , Cat )** Walk toward me " Beck You Were Awesome " Robbie Said " Awesomingly Stupid " Rex Said " That's a time out mister ! " Robbie Said As Cat help Robbie put rex in his locker and tori follow them Then 'Jandre' Walked Up to me " Beck… that song was for jade right " Andre Said " Yeah I bet your angry at me right now " I Said " What? No " He Said " Why ? " I Asked " Cause There was never me and jade that was just an act to make you jealous " He Said " What !? " I Said then  
" It's True " Someone Said Behind me I turned around and saw "Jade…" I said " I'm Sorry " She Said " It's Alright… and will you miss west be my girlfriend again " I Asked " Yes " She whispered I Smiled and then we kissed _this is gonna be a new beginning for the both of us…_

The End

**AN:The Song Is Not Mine It is a One Direction Song **


End file.
